An example of a storage facility for object of paying of respects is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2002-235459 (Patent Document 1). More specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a columbarium system in which a plurality of containers (2) for holding funerary urns (1) are stored in a storage device (A) and in which, when a visitor visits to pay respects, a desired container (2) is taken out of the storage device (A) and transported by a transport device (C) to a respects-paying area (B) where the person visiting to pay respects awaits. A nameplate (5) on which the deceased's name, etc., is written is attached to an outer surface of each container (2). And the person pays respects while looking at the nameplate (5) of the container (2) transported to the respects-paying area (B). Thus, in the arrangement disclosed in Patent Document 1, each container (2) in which a funerary urn (1) is held is used as an object of paying of respects.